Fallout: Undefeated
by AGEN Vortex
Summary: The post-war nation of Invaincu is in chaos. New world and Old world collide as six factions face off for control of the land. MORE CHAPTERS SOON
1. Intro

**All rights to Fallout, and the Fallout Franchise belong to Bethesda Softworks, and Zenimax Studios. This story is a non-profit project. I thank Bethesda for bringing us such a legendary series!**

Fallout: Undefeated

_War. War never changes._

_When man annihilated the world they had built from nothing, those who survived were sheltered in the great underground Vaults, and advanced bunkers. Once they opened, their inhabitants set out to reform the scorched world. Dwellers of Vault 143 set out across present day Vermont where they found a sealed door in cliffs. Only a word was written on it: Invaincu. No one knew what it meant. The vault dwellers had began to rebuild. Beginning as a small village, built from the rubble of what was once their home. Eventually, they grew. What had been the New England states, had been reborn as the Nation-State of Invaincu. (In-vain-koo) Ruled by the Survivor Council, the region flourished, attracting many different factions to their area._

_Invaincu became a post-war country split into what the states were before the great apocalypse. In 2279, the Council signed the Terms of Treaty with the Brotherhood of Steel, and a faction of caravans known as the Country Crossers. The Brotherhood settled in the northern region, controlling Maine and New Hampshire. The Survivor Council ruled from Cape Cod in Massachusetts. They were to control all of Invaincu, and set Massachusetts and Vermont to be for civilians. The Country Crossers settled in Connecticut and Rhode Island, where they controlled the borders, sea ports, and all the trade._

_It has been nearly four decades since the Terms of Treaty was signed. The country is in chaos due to new threats that has arisen. A ship on the horizon had began to fire on trade ships. While the sealed door that bore the name of Invaincu had opened. On top of all, Vermont had been overran with mutants and tribals who killed anyone who venture over the mountains. The Council rallied it's people to choose one person that would be brave enough to enter the cliffs, while another would contact the ship. If this fails, the country has no choice but to attack both. No matter what they find. A war is brewing._

_And war? War never changes._


	2. Main Quest: Journey to the Gates

Author File Restored...

Sorry about that. Now, Fallout: Undefeated will just be a story. Not an RP. The main character will be revealed...NOW

"SILENCE!" Roared head councilman Serons.

A crowd of over 3,000 people all hushed. The entire country. They were in a large empty lot in front of the Council Hall, constructed out of the rubble the first Invaincuans found when exiting Vault 143, in the old state of

Serons looked at the rest of the Survivor Council. There were only six people on the council (including Serons) and they were all staring down at the crowd as well.

"Citizens on Invaincu!" Serons yelled into the microphone, "You have all heard of what is happening. A ship is destroying anyone who sails into the seaports, while the Gates of Invaincu have opened!"

The country all looked at their leaders.

"I wish not to send the militia," Serons explained, "It could destroy our country. But, Councilwomen Jexis," Serons waved a hand toward a middle-aged woman to his right, "Had devised a way to keep peacefully reach the two threats. An ambassador will approach each destination, with a Brotherhood of Steel detachment hidden nearby, and find out what is happening. If peace is not made, then the Brotherhood will mop up the enemy."

The crowd looked around, while a man in the front spoke.

"The Brotherhood is helping?" He shouted, "They never help!"

"Yes. We are."

A woman in a blue robe was at Serons' podium. She had to others in T-51d power armor and laser rifles behind her.

"As some of you may know, I am Elder Agra of the Invaincu Chapter." She told the crowd, "The reason we wish to help with defending this country. It has become our home."

Agra then gave the podium back to Serons.

"Thank you, Elder Agra." He muttered, "Now. The ambassadors will be a volunteer from all of you. Now. Know this, if you aren't peaceful with whatever you find, and they don't kill you, you will be sentenced to death."

Serons grave voice sliced through the silence like a sword.

"Now, who is brave enough?" Serons shouted.

"We wish to make contact with the ship."

The crowd receded to reveal three people in full reinforced leather armor, right in the front

"Alright." Serons said, "But remember the punishment for unneeded violence. Please, enter the Council Hall."

Serons waved to the building behind him, and the three proceeded out of the crowd.

"Good, now we need ambassadors to enter the Gates of Invaincu." Serons said.

No one spoke. The lot remained silent as everyone looked around. The silence rang for several seconds before someone spoke.

"I will."

The entire crowd looked around to see a single man in the middle of the crowd. He had brown, windswept hair, and sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a set of combat armor under a duster coat, and a cigarette was lit in his hand.

"Ah!" Said Serons, "And you are?"

"Serlix Carvonic." The man replied, walking toward the Council Hall, flicking his cigarette on the ground.

Serlix pushed the iron doors open hearing Serons disperse the crowd. Inside were over a hundred long benches, all facing a podium with six seats. A chair with chains sat in front of those. The volunteers for the ship were looking at him awkwardly.

"You're the only one for the Gates?!" One said.

Serlix nodded.

Then, the doors opened, and the Council and Elder Agra walked in.

"You." Serons said to the men going to the ship, "You are going with the Brotherhood squad Echo. Go now."

The ambassadors got up and followed a Brotherhood Knight outside.

"Now," Serons said, turning to Serlix, "Mr. Carvonic, you have one hour to get ready before you leave with squad Delta."

Serlix nodded, "Why didn't the others get an hour?"

"They were ready." Said a male councilman next to Serons.

...

(Main Quest: Journey the Gates)

Serlix entered his small house in the outer regions of Invaincu's capitol. He lived in the neighborhood many people just called The Red. Serlix knew why since he was fourteen. The Red had so much fighting, blood was seen frequently. Serlix only stayed because he couldn't afford to move anywhere else.

Serlix's house only had a bathroom, living room, and bedroom. In his bedroom, he unlocked his gun cabinet and pulled out his precious weapons: A marksman carbine, a modified 10mm pistol (with a laser sight and extended mags), and a large hunting knife.

Serlix's job was as a personal bodyguard for hire. Mostly he stayed in the urban capitol, escorting wealthy traders and weary travelers through the rough streets. The only reason he volunteered for the ambassador job was because no one else did. Invaincu needed someone.

As Serlix loaded all his weapons, ammo, and other necessities into his pack, there was a knock on his door.

"It's open." He muttered, and watched a blonde haired woman walk in, "Hey Jynx."

It was common knowledge that Jynx and Serlix were best friends, even if Jynx wanted more. Serlix had escorted he across The Red when a thug attacked with a submachine gun. Serlix had taken a bullet that otherwise would have been fatal to under armed Jynx, and they'd been friends since. Jynx moved into The Red not long after.

"Serlix." Jynx said quietly, "You're really going?"

Serlix nodded as he stuffed spare lighters into the front pocket of the pack.

"The mountains are dangerous enough!" She told him, "Radscorpions, coyotes! Rumor s are spreading that super mutants have a camp up there too!"

Serlix stared at Jynx.

"Your point?" He murmmered.

"Whatever's through those gates. It could kill you."

Serlix stood up, and looked at his old clock on his table. It was made from an old Pip-Boy 3000 and read that it was fifteen minutes until he was to depart.

"I can't turn back now." Serlix said to Jynx.

"Why'd you ever volunteer?"

Serlix glanced at her.

"Because no one else did."

He then walked out of the small house, his pack loaded with all his things, pistol in its holster.

...

The Brotherhood squad was waiting for him at the gates out of Massachusetts. One of the seven walked up to Serlix.

"Paladin Aciz. Leader of Echo Squad, you ready to head out?" He said.

Serlix took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Yeah." He replied, looking at the afternoon sky, "How for out to the cliffs?"

Another one of the squad spoke.

"About a two hour walk. Then an hour up the mountain." The squad mate explained, "Initiate Nellis, I navigate us."

Serlix nodded, "Well, let's go then."

He then walked through the large chain gates into the Appalachian Mountains of Vermont. Already he hated it. At the border of every province is the Country Crossers Caravans buildings. Every time you'd pass one, the smell of Brahmin crap emanated from the pens, while the Criers shouted out things like "Purified water, 20 caps!" or "Ammo for all you guns, even energy!"

However, Serlix did want to stop and get extra water and ammo, just in case. Serlix told the squad to wait there as he walked up the the trading kiosk. It was a small building will a glass window protecting the merchant from thieves. The large building behind the kiosk had to armed guards in front of the door. Serlix knew very well why all CCC Buildings were guarded. Once and a while a band of raiders'll stop by and try to loot the place. The CCC built weapons themselves, and controlled all trade and commerce.

The man inside the kiosk greeted Serlix with a friendly "Hello!" and gave Serlix a list of wares through the hole in the glass.

"A half gallon of water, four magazines of 5.56mm rounds, and two mags of 10mm's." Serlix told him.

"261 caps." The merchant replied.

Serlix handed him a handful of caps (Muttering to keep the change.), and took the goods in return. After depositing what he had bought into his pack, he walked back to the Brotherhood Squad.

"Ready?" He said.

Paladin Aciz nodded and lead the way to the mountains.

...

"The Gates are up the mountain." Initiate Nellis was saying.

They were deep within the range of mountains, only an hour from their destination. Serlix was reading the signs that were posted at the foot of the mountain. One read:

Just below the summit of this mountain lie the legendary Gates of Invaincu. Here, our ancestors gazed upon the steel doors to find one word, the name of our great nation.

Another read:

Beware! Super mutants!

But one sign stuck out. It was a road sign from before a Great War. A railroad sign, except with markings. The original X was still there, but in the indents of the X were dashes.

Serlix gazed at it for a moment. Did it stand for something, or was it just markings of a madman?

"Hey!" One of the squad mates shouted to Serlix, "We're heading up!"

Serlix turned back toward the towering landmass and followed the Brotherhood. The journey upward proved more peculiar as he progressed. Motor tracks seemed to be set in the ground, leading a clear path up the mountain. The octet found and old motor bike frame, stuck under a pile of rocks. The Squad ignored it, Serlix however, was even more interested. What was up here?

After a long tiring walk up the mountain, they reached a flat rock area, that seemed to have been carved into the mountain itself. The peak stood about a half a mile above them. In the mountain wall lay an open rectangular hole, made of steel. Above it, scrawled in faded white paint, read that legendary word: Invaincu.

"We'll hang around the corner." Aciz explained, handing him a radio, "Call if you need help."

Serlix nodded, and turned toward the Gates. Walking slowly, he approached the entrance to the unknown. Stepping through the steel gap, he found himself in a small cave. In front of him sat a large steel utility door. Just like the ones in power plants. A small black dome stuck out of the ceiling next to it. Not a second after Serlix stopped in front of the door, had it lowered, revealing its inner contents.

A small room was all that Serlix found. Entering, Serlix looked around. Two buttons were on a yellow switch. An arrow up, and down. Serlix was inside an elevator. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the down arrow, watching the door close, and feeling the room slide slowly down...

Next:

Quest: Below the Gates

"I wondered when someone'd enter."

Serlix jumped, looking up at the catwalk above him. There stood a tall man, with brown straggly hair, in reinforced combat armor, with his hands on the rail. His right arm appeared to have some sort of Pip


	3. Main Quest: Beyond the Gates Part 1

Serlix stood in the elevator, slowly making its decent. Unholstering his pistol, loading it, then replacing it, he thought about what was down here. Many thought it lead to hell. Others, to Invaincu's salvation from the scorched world. Serlix had never been a religious person. He always took the logical route; even if he had the charisma of a raider.

The elevator finally stopped, and Serlix readied himself. The steel door opened to a wide hallway. Bright white lights shone from the ceiling. Walking forward, he looked at his surroundings. On the walls was the most elaborate technology ever, like wires and terminal screens. Large wires marked: Mainframe, ran across the ceiling. Serlix followed them, until he saw a turret. Drawing his pistol, he looked at it. The camera on its hull was zooming in on him. Then, it shut down.

Confused, Serlix kept walking forward, looking behind him now and then. Finally, he reached a set of double doors. Taking a deep breath, he entered. Once inside, his jaw dropped. The rectangular room was the most advanced place he'd ever seen. An enormous monitor was above a catwalk that led around the entire room, to a flight of stair by the door he entered through. Smaller monitors covered portions of the walls, each with the same rotating symbol on them. An atom in front of a V.

"I wondered when someone would enter."

Serlix jumped, looking up at the catwalk above him. There stood a tall man, with short brown straggly hair, in reinforced combat armor, with his hands on the rail. His right arm appeared to have some sort of Pip-Boy. Except it was sleek and slimmer, in a brown leather case. The man was staring down at Serlix, with a glad expression on his face.

"Welcome to Vortech."

Serlix stared for a moment.

Vortech? Where had he heard that before?

"And you are?" Serlix asked.

"Arbiter Vortex, CEO, founder, and Alpha General of Vortech Corporation." The man said, while taking his hands off the rail, and turning to the huge monitor behind him.

"Well," Serlix continued, slowly taking out a slip of paper Councilman Serons gave him.

Looking at the paper, he spoke: "I, on behalf of the Nation of Invaincu wish to offer peace to you, and you faction."

Arbiter chuckled from the catwalk, "You can stop reading that."

Serlix stopped, and looked back at Arbiter.

"Um, well..." Serlix muttered.

"Well what?" Arbiter asked looking behind him.

"Do you oblige?"

Arbiter turned back to Serlix.

"Now, what was your name?" Arbiter said.

"Serlix..."

"Serlix, do you know what Vortech is?"

Staring at Arbiter, Serlix thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"God damn!" Serlix said, suddenly, "That's where I recognize the name!"

Arbiter looked at him, and waved his hand to continue.

"In southern Invaincu, there are these people that call themselves Neo-Techs." Serlix explained, "No one really understood them, but they we're like a peaceful Brotherhood of Steel. Their logo is that symbol!"

Serlix pointed at the nearest monitor, still displaying the atom in front of a large letter V.

Arbiter looked very take aback.

"Well." Arbiter finally said, "Good to know you're familiar..."

There was a hint of confusion in his voice,

"Now, would you be willing to bring Vortech of the ashes?"

"What does that mean?" Serlix questioned.

Arbiter pulled up an image on the monitor behind him. It depicted an enormous building, that looked both office and factory. It had the same logo as all the monitors above its door.

"This," arbiter explained, gesturing to the image, "Is Vortech Corporation and Industries, year 2054. We were at our peak. The General Atomics and Robco were only above us because Vortech did not sell to public, only military. Once I had heard that atomic holocaust was brewing, I began working on protecting Vortech straight away. I got word that my good friend, and fellow business owner, Robert House was preparing Las Vegas as well. He gave me schematics for his laser defense systems, that I merged with my design. In 2075, everything was set for the Great War. However, half my employees were paranoid; signed up for Vaults immediately. Without enough people to man the tech, Vortech would be lost. Fortunately, My second-in-command, Raptor Siege, was loyal to the company, and fled with me to this bunker. Vortech was targeted by 94 nuclear warheads, and a crater, four miles deep, is all that is left."

Serlix was listening, but then something struck him.

"You say you were alive before the war that happened in 2077?"

Arbiter nodded.

"That's impossible! It's 2319!"

"Robert House is still alive." Arbiter muttered, "We're rich, w-we have life support machines."

The tone in his voice was strange, like he was hiding something.

"What will you do to 'Bring Vortech out of the ashes.'?" Serlix asked.

"Ah, yes!" Arbiter continued, "I plan to overthrow the authorities of Invaincu."

Serlix stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Serlix said, "And why would I help you do that?!"

Arbiter smirked, "Your country is falling. I've hacked into all communicating and monitoring devices. I can here classified radio messages between the council. Mutants have raided the area just over the mountain we are currently inside. A ship was allowed into the docks of Rhode Island, and is plundering your trade! Your council is no longer fit to rule. Don't you see?"

"I- well..." Serlix murmured.

He was right. Serlix has been thinking about how the council was slipping up lately. This man seemed fit to lead. But then again...

"How can I trust you?" Serlix demanded.

"You can't." Arbiter replied, "That's something that's been true about me for a long time."

"What does that mean?"

"No matter what I tell you, there's no way you can trust me. Many have died by trusting me."

"Give an example." Serlix said.

Arbiter pulled out a badge shaped like a shield with a scope on it, and explained: "The International Secrecy of Defense. We protected the planet from apocalypse. The ISD was disliked among many communities, and hunted down. We dispersed thirty years before the Great War. I was Tactic Commander, third highest rank. The I was to get the General out of our base safely, for it was under attack, and I failed. They trusted me."

"That's it?" Serlix muttered.

"Many more died this way," Arbiter continued, "But that's not the point! Without a new government, Invaincu will fall."

Serlix hadn't moved from his spot below the catwalk in the past fifteen minutes. Sighing, he agreed.

"You're right." Serlix admitted, "Invaincu is falling apart. I shall help you."

Arbiter looked delighted, "Good, then I'll tell you what I need first." Arbiter said, "Remove the Brotherhood from outside this bunker."

The quest, Beyond the Gates, is going to be like Render Unto Caesar. It's a long one!

Next; Side Quest: Bloodthirsty


	4. Main Quest: Beyond the Gates Part 1 Con

"Why?" Serlix asked.

Arbiter stared at him with a 'Are-you-serious-right-now?' look on his face.

"They horde technology. And as you can see," Arbiter waved his hand around the large room they were standing in as he explained, "They arrived in Vermont fifty years ago, and have been trying to gain entrance to this bunker. The did everything to get through the blast door on the surface. The even drilled into the rocks, and cut wires they found in the rocks."

Just then, an alarm rang through the bunker.

-:REACTOR CORE OVERHEATING:- spoke a cool female voice.

"God damn you!" Arbiter muttered, then turned to the monitor behind him.

Serlix watched in alarm. Arbiter was tapping on the screen, on a program called Coolant. The alarm ceased, and Arbiter turned back to Serlix.

"The Brotherhood cut the wires that connect the automatic coolants from the reactor. Now I have to manually cool the core every three hours." Arbiter told him.

"So, you want the Brotherhood away from the bunker?" Serlix asked.

"Yes. You don't need to kill them, but do so if you must, I don't care."

"Alright, for Invaincu..."

Serlix turned on heel and headed back to the elevator. While he ascended, he thought about the future of Invaincu. The Survivor Council wasn't fit to lead anymore. He hoped Arbiter would be better.

Exiting the lift, he stepped back out into the sunlight. Aciz was walking up to him as soon as he saw him.

"What's inside?" Aciz asked excitedly, with a tone of greed, "Tell me."

Serlix looked straight at the lens of Aciz power helmet.

"You, uh, need to leave." Serlix told him.

The Paladin took his helmet off and stared at the bodyguard.

"Excuse me?" He replied, rudely, "And why is that?"

Serlix pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Aciz, "You. Must. Leave."

The rest of the Brotherhood squad unholstered their laser weapons, and aimed at Serlix.

"Treachery!" Yelled one of them, "Serons and Agra will have your head!"

Serlix backed away, and pounded on the door into the bunker, still aiming at Aciz. The doors slid open and two turrets lowered from the metal ceiling and began to fire on the Brotherhood. Each of the seven dropped as the large bullets penetrated right through their metal armor. Once they were dead, an intercom by the inner door activated.

"Don't know why you pulled a gun on them. I didn't really want a bloodbath." Said Arbiter, "Come back downstairs, more pressing matters await."

The turrets retracted, and the elevator opened once more.

...

Once Serlix had returned to the large atrium if the bunker, he found Arbiter standing by a hydraulic door on the ground floor.

"Automatically jumping to violence will not be tolerated here." Arbiter said in a grave voice, "I have realized that you aren't a very charming person, but gain some control."

Serlix nodded, "And what do you need now?"

"Through this door is the Cryogenics Bay." Arbiter continued, "In that bay is the only other original Vortech Member from before the war. He's in one of the cryo pods. His name is Raptor Siege, the second-in-command of Vortech, and head engineer."

Serlix nodded.

"You need to wake him. I'll guide you over the intercom." Arbiter informed, "I must remain here, for once he is woken, I have to unlock the doors into the lower levels. It will take a lot of power and the reactor WILL overheat."

"What's in the lower level?" Serlix asked.

"That will be explained." Arbiter assured, "Just wake Raptor up. Oh and-"

Arbiter opened a compartment on the wall and pulled out a weapon Serlix had never seen before. It looked like a buff assault carbine, with a collapsable stock and a strange cylindrical device on its side.

"The R-150 Subrifle." Arbiter explained, "Standard Vortech military weapon. Fires 5.56mm bullets. The cylinder on the side is a railgun. That fires Microfusion Cells. Take it and use it well"

Serlix took the weapon and headed through the door to Cryo. Arbiter shut the door behind him, as he crept through the hallway, with his new weapon in hand. But then it struck him. Figuring that there were microphones, Serlix spoke.

"Um- Mr. Vortex?" Serlix muttered.

"You can call me Arbiter," Arbiter's voice rang from the intercom, "What is it?"

"Why'd you give me a gun?"

Arbiter chuckled, "Yeah...The Brotherhood's meddling also made me lose contact with Sentry Bots in the lower levels."

Swearing, Serlix continued, listening for the distinct sound of tires rolling. Turning a corner, he saw a door marked: CRYOGENICS, and a sentry. The robot rolled up to him, and spoke.

"You are in a high security area, submit your Vortech Holocard." It said.

Serlix aimed his rifle at the bot and fired. The gun shot like a breeze, every bullet hitting the sane spot. Within seconds, the robot was disabled from the damage sustained.

Pushing the button to open the door, Serlix pulled his duster coat around himself as he was blasted with cool air.

"Raptor is in Pod Seven." Arbiter said over intercom.

The room was a short tunnel with about thirty glass pods on Serlix's left and right. Only one of them was an icy white color. That pod had a small number 7 posted on its terminal. Serlix turned on the terminal, and read the screen:

**Welcome VORTECH Employee**

**•Disable Cryogenic Stasis**

**•Subject Info**

Of course curiosity got the best of Serlix, and he clicked the info tab.

**•Subject Info:**

**Name: Marcus "Raptor" Siege**

**Gender: Male**

**Birth: March 24, 2043**

**Age: 276 (Cryogenics)**

**Vortech Rank: Omega; Head Engineer**

**Class: High**

Thinking he should get back to the task at hand, Serlix pressed Back, then clicked Disable Stasis. The pod hissed as the glass cover unsealed itself from the wall. Standing back, Serlix saw the content of the pod. Raptor Siege looked just as tall as Arbiter, with black straggly hair. He was wearing a white plastic looking suit, another strange pip-boy-like device that Arbiter had on his arm, and had an IV in his arm. There was also a heart monitoring wire over his chest. Suddenly, Serlix jumped back as Raptor's eyes opened, which were green.

"G-get my s-stuff for me w-will you?" He said, shuddering, "I'm-m freezing."

Serlix saw that at the end of the room was set of lockers. Opening one, he found a set of blue combat armor, with the word SIEGE painted on the back. Along with it was a small metal rectangle and a pair of dog-tags on a chain. Grabbing those, Serlix walked back to Raptor.

The Vortech officer was out of the pod, undoing the IV in his arm. Serlix held out his gear, and Raptor took it. Turning away while Raptor changed, Arbiter's voice spoke through the silence.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said.

Turning back around, Serlix saw Raptor at a terminal by the door to the lower levels. Serlx saw Arbiter appear on the screen.

"What year is it?" Raptor said, in a voice that would belong to someone in their thirties.

"2319." Arbiter replied, "I figured now would be the best time to rebuild."

Raptor looked shocked, "Almost three hundred years?!"

"I told you the plan." Arbiter said, "And that's Serlix. He has agreed to help our cause."

Raptor glanced back at Serlix, then shut off the monitor.

"So," Raptor began, "You're helping us?"

Serlix nodded faintly.

"Fire it up Arbiter."

Arbiter mist've heard, because the door next to the terminal hissed, and the reactor overheating siren went off.

"Why aren't the automatic coolants on?" Raptor thought aloud.

"Arbiter said the connection had been severed." Serlix replied.

The door was fully opened, and Raptor lead the way in. It was another lift, and neither man spoke as they descended. Once the doors opened, Serlix found himself in a small room, with a wall of glass in front of a control panel. The wall to his right had a door marked: Reactor Level, another marked: Vault. Raptor was pushing buttons on the control panel. Serlix looked through the glass, and his jaw dropped. Hundreds of what looked like people wearing Chinese Stealth Armor, were lined up in tons of rows.

"What are they?" Serlix asked.

"Hornets," Raptor replied, "Vortech androids. God damn it."

Serlix looked back. The control panel read:

**Hornet Vault not responding. Searching for error...**

**Error located: Power diverter missing or broken. Hydrologic compressor missing.**

Raptor opened a panel under the control box, and sighed. Pulling out a black box with three plugs.

"I don't now if we have any spare." He muttered.

Then, he walked to the Vault door and opened a panel there. Serlix saw him rewire something, and the door slid open. Now, Raptor turned to Serlix.

"Go back upstairs and tell Arbiter that we need a new power converter." He said, "I'm going to go fix the auto-coolants."

Raptor then entered the elevator to the reactor level.

Serlix turned and trekked back up to the Atrium. Once there, he found that Arbiter wasn't. A note on the door said:

Go back to the elevator to the surface, and enter the door marked Laboratory.

Serlix shrugged and made his way to the surface lift. Sure enough, a blue door bore the word Laboratory. Entering, Serlix wasn't surprised.

The walls had monitors on them, and steel tables covered in chemistry sets, centrifuges, piles of research notes, and other apparatuses, lined the room. The far wall was glass, which apparently was for viewing a test chamber. Arbiter was standing by a monitor, which depicted a mountainside.

"Serlix," Arbiter said, "Where's Raptor?"

"Went down to fix the coolants." Serlix replied.

"Did the Hornets activate?"

"No, he said he needs a new power diverter."

"We'll get one," Arbiter assured, "Now, are you ready for your first mission?"

Serlix nodded.

"Great!" Arbiter said, happily, "This-"

Arbiter gestured to the image on the monitor, which Serlix could now see a sood on the side of the mountain.

"This is the entrance Horde Caves." Arbiter explained, "One of the worst factions to exist. They're a religious group, following who t-they call Ayno, the god of death. They think killing pleases him, more mess, the better. You need to eliminate them as a threat."

"Just go there, and kill them?" Serlix asked, "Just like that?"

"When you face them," Arbiter added, "You'll feel no remorse. Now get going, please."

Serlix turned, and made his way to the surface. Stepping out of the lift, he heard a beeping on his belt. The radio on the Brotherhood Squad (Who's corpses currently laid in front of him) was holstered there. Serlix picked it up, and turned it on. A message played:

-:Ambassador #2; this is a prerecorded message,:- Serons voice exclaimed, -:We want you back in the Council Hall with your report from the gates! Ambassadors #1 have failed. The ship on the coast is now Number One Enemy. Return to the Capitol now!:-

_(Intersecting Side Quest: Report! Started)_

**To add a more RPG feel, at the end of each chapter will be a choice to use the "jump to" tab to go to the chapter of which choice you want Serlix to make. Enjoy!**

**If you want Serlix to return to the Capitol, jump to chapter 6.**

**If you want Serlix to go to the Horde Caves, jump to chapter 5.**


End file.
